


Written in Reverse

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Funeral Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



Two gravestones, side by side.

Matching last names,

Reversed carved hearts.

Two bodies, side by side underground: All as it should be.

 

One gravestone, one mourner.

All is not well with the world.

The funeral has long ended,

But life has only ended for one.

5 months, the figure murmurs.

You always have 5 months on me.

 

A grandchild!

Children were a surprise of their own, but now

Time to spoil them.

Benefits of having two artists as grandparents:

The grandchildren will have bedtime stories and nursery rhymes written for them til kingdom come.

 

Of course the children had a joint wedding.

The only amusing part was when they seated the mothers of the newlyweds: there was no father for two of them.

They cried when it was done.

They had no idea why, but it happened.

Maybe because their first dance was to a mix of Chasing Cars and the waltz one of the mothers had written for the other.

 

While it was rather painful, they decided it was a good thing they'd gone with twins.

It was a boy and a girl, which they were not expecting

But it turned out alright.

Gabe was a pest.

Ana was a saint, except when she wasn't.

Several times they debated the merits of having children

But they always decided it was worth it.

When you have a fortune, who else will you spend it on?

 

Their wedding was spectacular, of course.

Pieces written by both girls interspersed with their favourite pop songs.

And a costume change midway through because no one could decide who was wearing the pants.

Half the guests were in costume

(What else was to be expected)

And the other half might as well have been.

Everyone was in love

Especially the girls.

 

They both proposed on the same night.

They arranged it with the same friends

(God knows how they managed it)

And obviously they both said yes.

Matching rings to show permanent possession:

Emerald and sapphire

Perfectly together.

 

Neither remembers how they met.

All they know is

They were in love by the time they shared an apartment.

And that was sophomore year, so who knows.

 

They ended up graduating the same year without planning it.

They were both headed to the same university, but with different plans.

Maybe they met at orientation?

 

They were inseparable the first two years of school.

Then they were put in separate classes and lost touch.

Children, doncha know.

 

July 1996

Yvette Gabrielle Brunskill

Haworth, Yorkshire, England

 

February 1996

Elizabeth Anne Fury

Roanoke, Virginia, USA

 

THE BEGINNING


End file.
